


【南朝梁】招魂

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, Northern and Southern Dynasties
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: “可以淡忘迁徙和边缘的疼痛，可以蔑视万物间滋生的虫卵。用激烈的吟诵抑制异端的想象在石头上映照和击打所有的背叛。”
Relationships: Xiao Yi/Xiao Tong
Kudos: 2
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【南朝梁】招魂

您要招的魂早已散在缥缈的流云和萧然的烟光里了，因此要先卜再招；隔地招魂并非易事，而王都玄武更比巫灵酆土鬼气纤薄，我一时无法探出您兄长的游魂。觋咸端坐于前，望见裹着凝而未流的洁白江雾的湘东王缓缓从通灵的混沌残梦里睁开双眼，周身沉浮着的熹微晦朔逐渐剥落。觋咸以为他是睡着了，轻轻地唤道，陛下？湘东王像是冷水猛然敷面般惊醒，双目圆瞪着觋咸额头描画着的猩红符咒和雄黄染得显现出近褐色的枯瘦面颊。我方才看到；他哑着嗓子开口，像喉垭间安放着匕首；本应游弋于澄空的皓月被换做了十枚燃烧着怒火的金乌，那些瞬间幻化出翳黑羽睫的禽鸟自星汉络绎迢递，所掠处皆炙烤通红。我还看到，头戴皎洁宝冠的少女扬起广袖，掌中锈蚀的宝剑在炎炎的嘶叫里轰烈铮鸣，缭乱的吼啼簇簇从光华不再的剑身里散射，十个炎神瞬间殒命；他略有停顿，望向觋咸宛如漂浮于铅水中欲言又止的悲戚面容；可那从少女脖颈内汩汩奔涌的温热鲜血溅落在我脸上，我抬手拂去轻盈的血污，而倾灌于细苇的液体捧出泥沙吐净后的明珠；冶丧用的幂篱障蔽着她的面容，我不知道她是谁。  
陛下看到的应当是女丑尸，觋咸小心地筹备措辞。十日并炙，女丑以毙，暴于山阿，挥袖自翳；女丑青衣抱桎慷慨赴死，神态音容宛若与尧舜相同的神明。我知道她，我在兄长和君父那些搁在台城幽暗处的书籍里读到过，将她烤炙至死的，应当是太阳吧？是太阳，就好像君子为鹤庸人成沙，而女丑倚枯，贰负遯神。  
湘东王精疲力竭地阖目，幽闭静默的黑暗里细碎但空灵地悱奏敲击着日晷的残晖与沙漏的余响。他凝视倒映在模糊铜镜内依稀成影的莲冠，渺茫飘忽的光影碎成江汉冥河激楚流水后同凄寂月色攀上他的臂膀，他梳着兄长细软如匹缎的发丝，而萧统低眉时的沉静容色则令他敛声屏息。七官；他叫他的名，一副如鹤的穷泉枯骨已然瘦不胜衣，他的手无意间触到分明且凌冽的骨骼，应有的劲韧仿佛能轻易弯折。湘东王握紧手中珠簪，指端因尖刺而流血却浑然不知；你说世上为何只有一个东宫，却同时有三位感落叶而悲秋的江南王子呢？他闻言惊愕，手上束发动作却未停。兄长；他瞥见他映在铜镜内温柔沉静的笑，如霰雪间触目惊心的潮红，与往昔棠棣开遍的春日时分相同，姬人惊呼的瞬间玉佩落湖惊起如莲般的血色水花与一抔刀光倒映在湘东王的虹膜里；臣曾经非常爱慕您。那是怎样的爱慕呢？萧统转身望向他，头顶莲冠的宝珠清脆交响，哀婉的素容落拓在他双眸中。您对臣来说，魂魄可脱出五脏化珠销骨涅槃，像神佛，也像太阳，或是您诗里写过的金乌、毁炎或是南流景。七官，他沉吟片刻后哀柔地笑着，君子为鹤庸人成沙，若我能做解脱于山水间的鹤就已经很好，做神佛或是太阿都不合礼制。  
可他们给他的名字叫昭明。昭明，昭亦明也。君子万年，介尔昭明；炎神祝融，烈烈其芳。你说，他猛地从飘摇已久的神思与酣眠中挣脱，急切地捉住觋咸苍白的双臂，我入灵后看到女丑身死，看到太阳，那是不是他？是不是他的游魂，我们就能招得他？灵山的神巫胆怯地望着湘东王，为他剖心献祭般的曲折心肠所震动。陛下，总应该是先卜再招，就算招地您兄长的游魂，若识魂和七魄破碎佚散；他甚至不敢看顾他烧如丹砂的眸色；您求回的依旧是残魂孽情，失义丝缕啊。  
他们曾经试过许多办法，三官和七官，剜心剖骨炊臼剥肤般在东宫早已归寂的庄严法相间寻觅黏连在皮肉间血痕未褪的鳞伤。同泰寺的住持方才说；弱冠年岁的湘东王拂开脚下堆积的银杏落叶；您反复的噩梦是思梦。停滞身影落在寂寥秋墙一隅的继任东宫回头，听到七官问道：可您梦到的是谁呢？  
反复到密不透风无从喘息的梦境片段里夹杂着倾毁的庙堂、被投入水中的破碎石像、笼在远烟碧水里的远山重叠金云、缠叠着从他额角绵延到发尾的重如铅水的清泪、独自跪于月明空中的单薄身影、由金泥填的绮年玉碎和在曲柄琵琶上娓娓弹出的乐曲，还有面颊上如瘤的珍珠--这些梦境的片段砸碎满地，令萧纲抬头恻然望向他。我看见了他，他说，三官，这柄剑是我要赐给你的。梦见恍惚闻见兄长的音影，他惶然跪下去，耳语道怎可受斑剑颁赐？  
你也知道我僭越。萧统轻笑，而未开刃的剑锋在触到他双手的瞬间纷纷坍圮化作黑烟，对弈时的满盘棋子从层叠的灯烛光盏和遍开芙蓉间坠落云间，他惊愕回头且挣脱不得，宝剑被缠乱的衣带缚在腰际，他阖目敛眉的枯容如诸华宝相般显现于湖底，那些衣带幻化为水草，优柔地勾勒出一方幽冥。兄长，他惊叫着去拨开繁盛红莲和茂密水草，而他却像是有意地遮掩着面容。那些空明如潮汐击溯的声响回荡着；我脸上有血痕，请不要窥视我。  
七官，你的金乌早已沉沦为朝云行雨的高唐之客，你再也无法将他拼凑完整了。萧纲语意里有咬牙的颓唐；你不要怪我，我没有被教导过如何做东宫，这种事并非宛然天成；话音未落便绝然凿穿他的哽咽。他的侍读徐士秀惶然跪在旁侧，湘东王却笑了。高唐客便高唐客吧，陛下；他望着双肩颤抖的萧纲，翠色眉目陡然倾颓为枯草；同泰寺能叫您一梦他，便也不算无能。既然神佛不得，那便求鬼巫——臣会骑最快的马回到江陵，那里的巫觋自荆楚时代便习得如何招魂。碧落与黄泉，王都与酆都，能找到便一定能找到。萧纲透过浊重浓厚的白雾望向帷幕间笑着却忧伤毕现的英武少年，噙着日渐丰起的珊珊瘦骨乘宝驾离去。他原本也应该是极为倜傥剑气凛然的年轻男子；继任的东宫暗自思忖，将手中的哀艳的丹色芳草投入水中；只可惜瞎了一只眼。  
流水会锻造最温柔的剑鞘，春风能吹扬最沉寂的裂帛。湘东王匍匐在全套穿戴的觋咸面前，他的眇目不像旁的残疾那样显现凄切，反而增添他作为少年的威严，只是明净剔透的宝珠微有裂缝，令人想颇为神伤地摩挲爱抚。他对身侧沉吟的庾兰成说道，我希望你能将这次招魂记下来；能倾雨散云、步行万丈的神巫擦拭明亮肩头的羽毛，他终于戴上傩戏的面具，凹陷的骨槽和良苕的凌乱发丝顿据脑后，他的神衣绘着沉寂的暮雨和辽阔的霞色，背脊是嶙峋交纵的巫山峰色，手中握着悼亡者的瓦瓮，其中西风猎猎作响；你要用世间最富华彩的语言描述魂的形态、哀思和狂欢，记叙神巫的腾飞与坠落，雕刻荆棘遍地的铜驼、芦苇密布的江皋、蒙尘的彩云和凋敝的国土。文章辞赋不会烧成余烬，它们比我招来的魂魄更添婉转生色。湘东王去触摸眼前孤洁生长的一株莲花，细瘦宛约的茎杆上低垂纤纤头颅泛起潮湿的潮红，几欲弯折；萧绎上前托住那花苞，原本丰挺的姿容踆裂开来，江南的王子飘荡于莲舟般雍容的帷裳间，众人隔着由凉风鼓起的纱幔望向垂死的枯荷，揉如碧水的肌肤渗出惨然的汗珠，残存的冰痕包裹猩红，让人疑心是蚌吐珍珠，或是莲子。灿若春晓的碧色从帷帐里漫射，众人纷纷跪地，他们看到长发披散的东宫所践地涌生莲，罪孽濯足自戮心魄，那些遍地的红莲在盛放的时刻瞬间诞为他猩红的绛唇和人伦的妄缘。七官拨开巫蛊迷雾后蜡鹅般的红莲，本应是翠玉色的莲子化作骷髅，空洞痴目凝视着生者。  
在后世记叙的书册里，庾兰成以持烛照壁的手法描述了那场盛大且绝无仅有的招魂：乳燕群聚欲飞，百草悲叹凋零，烈日和明月同时裸露在黑夜的缝隙里，给逝去的时代描画了几笔朱红的星斗穹拱。你挣脱出绑束不得的残朽躯体，被重新困缚在琥珀擎天的眼泪里；天地四角的西方默然矗立着你搜魂摄魄的新欢，而在天地四角东方火热的楞刃上站立着你两鬓如霜的旧怨，他们同时以消解狂怒和模糊爱恨的歌调呼唤着你的名姓，那种碾骨蚀髓的语言将皮肉磨为浆滓，同样也将四野熠熠的虫鸣压抑为吼叫。你不要去西方与东方，飞奔如梭且如牛健硕的巨人倒在刀凿火燎的土地里；西方江汉之水汤汤，杞妇和老妪的眼泪能荡涤双足，同时也能使常年不翠的连绵雪山崩灭，东方淮溠之水浩浩，宫人倾倒的烛油和洗面的胭脂缠绕撕扯化为水草的绦带，被施以刻毒咒语的疯狂和野心残刻盘踞。天地四角的北方为你埋没在燃烧浮屠里泠然不动的敌仇而悲怨颤抖，而在天地四角的南方你福祚绵长的密友被毒死在多风的寂静春夜，他们抢夺着去祈求吻你的嘴唇，在你白垩般支离破碎的脊骨上屠戮彼此的心智，那样经极致恨意淬过冷却的癫狂爱意会令你丧命，萎缩干瘪的心脏被血淋淋掏出后赐予自尽，经惨白火焰烤制后脱落腐烂融入土殖。你不要去南方和北方，北方的佛陀净土救不了你，南方的毒虫瘟疫会杀死你，裹着素衣仰头倾倒入废墟坍圮的冷酷怀抱，刚埋葬妻儿的父亲歇斯底里地撕扯头发，心如铁石顽横鲜活的新妇阉割情欲，曾经化女丑为尸的十日变成朱鹮在你衰老的肋骨间筑巢、繁殖，炼化为马蹄和你绵延多年却异常衰弱的心跳。为你唱一首《涉江》、《采菱》吧，最后还有《阳阿》，演奏剥去你的肌肤制成的羯鼓和剜出双目做好的风铃，以你的腿骨敲击鼓点、鲜血点化明丽妆饰、头发编织轻柔罗衣，楚地的少女们欢笑嬉戏着穿梭过你莠草蔓生的眼窝和眉弓，神色激楚步出鸿蒙。你要忘记那些天地合欢的恩情，跟随手持红线和蛊谜的女巫一直向前走，走出越地千里的萧瑟和滥觞，走出被囚困于水下幽冥的孤独，走出无法粘补的疖痈疥疮，走出苛求的纯洁坚贞和以死自证得来的免于共罪，走出凋谢风华的东宫岁月，直到步入永恒美丽的无尽深渊。  
陛下；觋咸在唤他，他却因双手紧抓的疼痛无法抬头；请您抬头看一眼。  
湘东王便抬头凝望。立于沙漠的女丑遭曝晒而死，囿在密林的智者剖肉喂鸽，垂危崖边的太子舍身饲虎，他以为他会看到栩栩如生而并无可怖的流离迷魂，以情衷再塑眉目，可什么都没有。觋咸手中的瓦瓮空如呓语，他好像临渊而立。请不要窥视我；萧统的声音如轻唇利吻般擦过面颊；七官，如今只有两位江南王子了。  
陛下，臣曾经非常爱慕您。萧绎对着徒捧的瓦瓮说道。  
萧统曾经为萧绎讲过许多故事和幻象。陆士衡将云拟作芙蓉、舜华、玛瑙和砗磲，还有金柯上的玉叶，如霜如雪，银草金云坚固庄严。年轻的王子怀抱年幼的七符坐于春日的廊下望着藤掣风斜帘动暗香，其后显现于台城一方狭窄天空的丝缕揉成絮状的云，脉脉却残衰。云也很像霞色裙裾、被扑湿双翅的萤或是落在青崖上的霰雪。阿兄，陆士衡为何要写这样多的云呢？因为陆士衡的弟弟陆士龙叫云呀；萧统望着双目如同琉璃流华的幼弟，亲密地将藤叶放在他耳边玩笑；我们七符的名也很好听，丝便是绎，也是如锦云般华丽的美名。匪绍匪游，徐方绎骚，震惊徐方，说的也是这样的意思吗？他听见幼弟振振背诵常武，面上显露出惊奇；七符这么小就会背这样的长诗了，还能背过什么，背给阿兄听好吗？  
厥初生民，时维姜嫄。生民如何？克禋克祀，以弗无子；这是生民，讲的是后稷之母配帝喾。敦彼行苇，牛羊勿践履。方苞方体，维叶泥泥。戚戚兄弟，莫远具尔；这是行苇，讲的是仁者之心施及草木。既醉以酒，尔肴既将。君子万年，介尔昭明。这是既醉，讲的是……萧统见他略有迟疑，便紧接着补上。既醉是祝词，是祭祀时候王对神说的话，若七符再大一点，便能看到这样的情形了。他说大雅，故事里有上古的王，他们扬起贤明或骄纵、冷淡或癫狂的头颅，掩埋在硝烟与烽火的坟墓里，那里还有佳人冰冷的笑声。阿兄，我想疯王不是真的疯，能饮边美酒读遍奇书，我也愿意在故事的结尾做一个疯王，将我爱慕的人的面孔雕凿在石窟佛像的每处，倾覆故土和刀光剑影又有什么呢，难道不是很好吗？  
臣对您的爱慕，绝非仅是金乌、毁炎或是南流景，棠棣、雁序或兄长。臣也曾想过不用偷窃便能得来的回顾与亲吻，能记载在书牍信笺里为人所描红批注的私情；那是压在水下惨烈燃烧的火焰、封结在印章后娓娓叙来的轻言，是从贡品中选捡来开得最美的清晨四点的花。湘东王将眼泪压在干涸的喉咙下；梦到要您安身立命的斑剑都送人，为何就不能梦一梦臣呢？  
在尔后的承圣三年，君父饿死台城，简文鸡鸣幽闭，湘东王在江陵拆骨为刀拭其霜刃，血沫擦过颊侧时如利剑。昭明的纱帐与衣袍在江陵的沸天涅槃中烧为锦绣灰，法相归寂，难分佛与魔。他在那抔依稀有菡萏芬芳的香灰里拾到一枚莲子，令他想起符印缺角、玉玦堕地或白璧微瑕，焚尽书籍骨肌和描金楼阁的烈火融下一滴蜡油触到他的额头，竟令他觉得十分冰凉。  
要下雨了，他暗自想。


End file.
